Please Don't Leave my Side
by Ivefallenout3times3
Summary: Jay and Jericho are just your average, everyday couple dissecting the wastes one step at a time. But...what exactly are they searching for? *Jericho is just a name I used for the male character. He is NOT the older guy from Megaton. I just merely used the name! Also, Jay is a girl! . )
1. Chapter 1

I walked over to Lucy, hoping she wouldn't see the bad news on my face. But I've never been too great at keeping secrets. I walked over to the table that sat to the right of the door when you walked in. Jericho went over to the bar to talk with its tender, Gob.  
" Hey Lucy! How are you?"  
" Oh, hey Jay. I'm doing well. Hey thanks again for checking on my family. I really owe you one."  
She smiled at me, and that just intensified the look of hurt I had on my face. I pulled the chair out from under the table, and slowly sat down, cutting a quick glance over to Jericho. He was looking at me over his shoulder and gave me the "good luck" nod.  
" Lucy, as you know, I went and checked on your family about a week ago, and you also know that I just got home late last night."

She nodded and her hopeful smile never faded.

I tugged at the collar of my shirt and cleared my throat.  
"Well, uh.. Ok, here's how it went. I finally arrive at Arefu and I start to walk up the ramp toward the town and I'm literally half a second away from having my intestines see the damn sun. The leader of the town said that the precaution and alert on the town had skyrocketed. Apparently there is some gang that's been harassing your parents town. Call themselves 'The Family'. The leader of your parent's town, Evan King, asked me to check on all the houses, just to be safe. I agreed, because it really didn't look like he was too hot on the idea of allowing me to just walk up to your folks' place. I went from door to door and everything was as fine as it could be under the circumstances. I had one house left, which was your families place…."

I didn't mean to, but I trailed off, and my pained face apparently came back. I could tell by the way Lucy's face abruptly changed.

Her eyes started to water.

"Oh no… What..- what did you see?"

I took a heavy inhale of air and slowly let it out. Then I spoke.

"Lucy, I'm not 100% sure that anyway I say this is going to make things better for you, so I'm just gonna spit it out. The door was locked to your families house, but the smell of something rotting was immense. I picked the lock on the front door and when I got inside….I… your parents… they were dead."  
She just stared at me. And after what seemed like an hour, she finally asked me a question in the smallest of voices I'd ever heard.

"How did they die?"

This is where the explanation of this got complicated.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that the bodies seemed to be drained of all the..Blood. And the words "The Family" were written on the walls. Also, there were two holes on each of their necks. Reminds me of a story I heard once about this man named Drac-"

I was cut off by her sudden realization of something.

"My brother! What about him? Is he dead too? Oh my God, please say he was ok."

"I don't know if this is good news or bad, but he wasn't there. I talked to Evan, and he said that your brother had actually been hanging around the people who terrorized the town."

She sat there for a moment and slowly stood up.

"Please come by my house when you have the chance. For right now, I think it best that I be by myself. Thank you, Jay, for going down there for me. I have no idea what I would have done if I would have seen that for myself.  
She left me there, and I felt confused. Did she know something?

I sat there and closed my eyes, seeing again the morbid reply of walking into that house. Jericho walked over and tapped my elbow. He saw I was pained, and that's his "Lets get out of here" move.  
We got up and left, without a clue left for the people as to what happened.  
Jericho was first to talk on our way home.  
"So… uh, ya"know that big empty house next door to mine? The two story one?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well while you were gone, giving me a heart-attack, I went out into the wastes myself. With the hopes of your return, I did a few odd jobs for a few odd people and scrounged up a good chunk of change. I talked to Simms, aaaaand, he gave it to me for 2000 caps! The place is mine. There are two floors, two rooms. Both rooms have a King sized bed..."  
He waited for me to answer.  
"Jericho... are you trying to get me to move in?"  
I smiled at him.  
" Well when you would sleep at my house, you would have to share a bed with me, and since that made you uncomfortable..."  
" Who ever said it made me uncomfortable?"  
He smiled at me the way I loved. How could I say no now? He wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Is that a yes?" He purred in my ear.  
"Well, see, now that depends. Will there be free food?!"

I laughed and then said "Of course I'm kidding. Yes, I would really love to move in with you."  
Jericho got excited then. He was nearly running me to the house.  
We walked inside and the place was huge. I loved it. It was big, and cool.(Cool as in, not hot. But that's besides the point!)

I had a feeling the extra room was not needed.  
" I love it Jericho."  
"I love your smile"  
He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. He gently lifted my head to meet his eyes.  
" Are you tired Babe?"  
" Yes a little. Are you?"  
"Extremely, now that your here with me, I can sleep fully. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I'm 20 years old and I look 29. Now, let's get up to bed, I bought sleep clothes for us, a bit more comfortable. Will you be sleeping alone tonight?"  
" Hmmmmm... I was kinda hoping that I could sleep with you..."  
"So was I" He said with a soothing voice. He grabbed my arm and led me up to the master room.  
"Here, go put these on, hurry back to me."  
I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom. I was putting on the clothes, and the voice in my head kicked in. 'Im a clean girl, nothing will happen to serious with us for a while, I'm not like that. If he needs 'that' right now, he knows where to find Nova'  
I walked out of the bathroom, with brushed teeth, peeing done, and clean pjs. I got back to the room and Jericho was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. His body made me want to drool. His perfect chiseled body, complete with an 8 pack, and perfect biceps. His skin tone was the perfect tone... well he was just perfect. He rolled his head over and saw me. He patted the area next to him on the bed, wanting me to come over.  
I crawled into the empty space. The covers felt nice. He moved over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
" Can I tell you something?" He said  
" Shoot."  
" Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
I was shocked. That was new for him, I didn't expect that. I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him. His lips felt like they belonged against mine. I wanted to make him mine.  
Since I was in the 'moment', I replied "You too! Wait, no. You're a guy, so that makes you hot, but that sounds really bad compared to what you just sa-"  
He laughed and cut me off as he pulled my leg up to wrap around his waist. And as if he could read my mind, he said,  
" You belong with me. I need you, I want you."  
The way he said 'want' let me know that he wasn't kidding. He felt the exact same way I did.


	2. Chapter 2

* Hi guys! So here is chapter 2! This one isn't as long, but it's to the point. I feel like the first few chapters won't be as fun as the rest, because explaining the background of each character briefly can become annoying! Don't worry, I didn't get into too much detail! :P For a description of Jericho, check out the later chapters, and I beleive I give a quick description before the chapter. Also, I am just now uploading the first 5 chapters because I merely wanted to see what people thought of 6 and 7. I didn't think people would enjoy it, but some have! They have requested that I give the first 5! So, here we go! :))*

I fell asleep in Jericho's arms, happy and safe. I was happier then I had been in a long time. I didn't know how long I slept before I woke in a cold sweat. I was scared out of my mind, but I didn't know why. Jericho was still asleep with one arm wrapped around me. I gently moved his arm and slid out of the bed. I walked down the stairs and sat down on one of the worn chairs he had set up around a coffee table. I sat there, studying my fingers. What spooked me so badly? I got up and paced the living room for about 10 minutes before I decided I'd fancy a walk. I drifted over to the couch and lifted my coat off of Jericho's. I glided over to the front door, careful not to wake him.

I opened the front door, locking it behind me. I took a left and went down the ramp that led into the towns "pit". Jericho and I lived in a town called Megaton. It was a very nice place to live, mostly because there was hardly any danger. (Excluding the fact, of course of the bomb festering in the middle!)

I walked down to the bar and saw that it was still open. It was then I realized that it couldn't have been past 2. I got a glass of water and sat looking at the glass, trying to think if I had had a nightmare or something like that. I then remembered. In my dream I was about 7 or 8. So about 11 years ago. My brother was one of the head securities personal in the vault we were in and he was 19 at the time. The dream is always a blur, because I can never quite remember each and every detail of what occurred that day. All I remember was sitting on my bed reading a "Grognak the Barbarian" comic and eating some Dandy Boy Apples. I was just about to reach the end of the final battle scene when I hear a loud commotion down the hall; The Security office. I step out into hallway and I see a man punch my brother square in the face.

My brother tries to call for me, but then the Overseer stepped out of the room. All I could hear was "Maybe next time, you'll agree to doing as you're told." And with that, he walked into the room. The next morning, my brother was gone. He literally had vanished. It wasn't until I grew up that I found out he left the vault.

The next thing I knew, I was escaping the vault. I wanted out, and I wanted to find Reeve. Those were the only two things on my mind. Now that I have accomplished one task, there's only one left.

The dream of my brother has haunted me ever since. I hope to find him one day; Correction. I WILL find him. I just need to scrounge up a few more caps to fulfill my supply demand. I gulp down the last of my water and head back up to the house. As I unlock the door, I look up at the sky and see a Smokey fog filled with stars. I wandered back up stairs, and see Jericho sprawled out on the bed. I laugh to myself and go into the second bedroom. I lie in bed, quickly falling back to sleep.

-  
About 4 hours after I've fallen asleep, I awake to Jericho screaming.  
"JAY?!"  
I drag my legs off the side of the bed and sit up. I hear his footsteps clunking down the stairs. He begins to mumble and I chuckle at what he says.

"Damn girl. She probably left again. I'll find her this time, she can't be too far. Gosh DARN IT!'

*Side note here: He never really cusses. It's always cute little child cursing, even though he's 20 :P*

I drag myself out of the room and lean on the balcony of the stairs for support.

I rub my eyes.

"Jericho. I'm here, babe. You gotta have a little faith in me. I won't leave you again without telling you."

As soon as I said his name, his head jerked up toward my voice. He smirked at himself and threw his coat back on the couch.

" Sorry. I just…- I just really want to keep you around for as long as I can."

I smiled to that and walked down the stairs to him. I hug him and walk to get another glass of water.  
" I went for a walk, and when I came back you were sprawled out on the bed. I didn't want to wake you so I slept in the second bedroom."

" Oh, well ok." He was rubbing the back of his neck while he said this.

" Why did you leave?" he asked

" What?"

" Why did you leave? You went for a walk, right? Why did you?"

" Oh, right. Same as usual."

I waited for his reply and when I turned around from the sink, he was staring at me, waiting.

" Why are you starring at me, sweetie?"

" Well, I thought you would cry. You did last time you told me this story."

He was right. It was too soon to really talk about it at the time, but I did. And I cried.

I chewed on my lip and thought for a moment. I looked at him and asked "Hey, Jericho?"

" yeah?"

" Remember how I just said that I wouldn't leave without telling you?"

A frown began to form on his face.

"I do."

"Well, here I am; letting you know that I'm leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey! So, yes, this chapter is very short. I have been trying to figure put this website. I was uploading every chapter as a new story! XD! Not to worry, though, because I will try to upload weekly. I should have a few chapters up very soon though, because I already have them written! Yay! Also, I have new Fallout stories coming, with new characters! Please comment and follow if you dig my stuff!***

He shifted his weight so he was leaning on the couch. Crossing his arms, he let a small sigh.

"Yeah, I figured you would want to, I just didn't know it would be so soon."

I pursed my lips and looked at his face; he was so beautiful; His seep blue eyes that matched mine, his chiseled face, his everything. I wanted it all, forever. I sighed internally and thought about my decision. Finally I spoke,

"Well, maybe I can wait a couple weeks, y'know, so we can spend a little more time together? How's that sound?" I smiled lightly at him, hoping for his disappointed look to lift.

Jericho unfolded his arms and looked up at me. His face was no longer disappointed, but determined.

"No. Almost every night you wake up over the same dream, or you toss and turn all night. I don't want that for you anymore. So fine, go. I understand."

He looked at me while he said this and I went to reply, but was interrupted by his voice again.

"But I'm coming with you. I'm not losing you again, and there's only one way to stay together. We are walking out that gate hand-in –hand."

I lit up like a child in the pre-war amusement parks. A smile grew across my face and as mine did, his did as well.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, because I was beginning to think you didn't really like me!"

I laughed and closed my eyes for a second. Before I could open them, Jericho's arms were around my waist, pulling me to the couch. I laughed again as I opened my eyes to see us entangled together. I situated.

I smiled down at him as I straddled his waist.

He moaned.

Click.

I was instantly turned on.

This was going to be a hellofa night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in our bed upstairs, lying next to a naked Jericho. I turned to my back and smiled up at the ceiling. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up, weary of Jericho's wakening. I scooted down the hallway and hopped in the shower releasing some of my stress of leaving with the hot water. Once I got out, I put on some casual clothing, Jeans, T-shirt, and some boots (cowboy style, easier with walking). I took my back pack which held all my caps (23,000) and started my way up to Moira's.

She had everything I needed. I bought a new armored combat suit (One for me and one for Jericho), a combat shotgun, a laser pistol, an assault rifle, 20 grenades, and about 100 stimpacks. Also, I bought every little piece of ammo she had; ALL of it. This left me with about 5,000 caps left for water and food. I know this sounds cheap for what I got, but Moria always gave me huge discounts.

"Where are you headed Jay?"

Moira was a great friend to me and seemed genuinely concerned.  
"I'm leaving- Well, Jericho and I are. I have to find my brother, or at least find out what happened to him."

She smiled with her white teeth.  
"I completely understand! You go girl, but be careful, don't let any wasteland critters get the best of you!" She smiled the biggest smile ever which let me know I had her support.

I stuck out my hand for hers, and she extended. I gripped her hand tightly and said "Thanks for being a true person. You've been an awesome friend to me. I'll bring you something back!" I smiled, released her hand, and started for the door.

She hesitated then asked me a question in that quirky, high pitched voice of hers.

"Um, hey Jay… Would you mind checking out a few places for me? Ill mark them here on this map. Just check them for supplies and medicines and things of that sort. Also, could you just jot down some quick notes about whatcha see? That would be a HUGE help!"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, it's the least I could do. One journal filled with my experiences coming your way!

She smiled in thanks I turned and headed for the door again. I nodded at her guard, and opened the door to the heat of the 10 o'clock sun. I quickly thought of Jericho and a smile drew on my face. I wish I could explain my immense love for him, but there just aren't words.

As I was thinking of ways to express my feelings, I arrived at my next destination.

I looked at the door, hoping to see my best friend unharmed. I turned the doorknob on Moriarty's Saloon door, and stepped inside. The usual patrons were lingering around the back corners and at the bar.

The only reason I tolerate going into Moriarty's is because of Gob.  
Gob is the only ghoul living in Megaton and one of the sweetest ones I've ever met. His face lit up as I opened the door. He hopped over the counter and grabbed me up in a huge hug.  
"Hey, Jay! How are you?"  
Chuckling, I reply, "Same as yesterday, buddy! How are you doing?"  
He set me down and got this instant look of sadness. "Boss beat me more than anything last night, all because I stood up for myself when someone kept saying things about me. This guy kept going on and on about how I'm 'a fuck up' or I'm 'scum of the earth'. But the worst was when he told me no one would ever love me; I'd be alone for the rest of my life..."

See, Gob couldn't leave working for this bastard Moriarty because Moriarty keeps screwing him over and only giving him half pay, making it to where Gob can't pay his room bill and so that leaves him in debt under Moriarty's thumb.

I caressed his face in the way best friends console each other.

"Don't you listen to them, you hear me? I love you Gob, I really do. Your one of the best friends I've ever had." I smiled and gave him a much needed hug. That's when Moriarty stumbled into the bar from his office. The fuck was still drunk. When wasn't he drunk?

Gob whispered in my ear "When you getting my out of here Jay?"

I looked into his bruised face with two swollen eyes.

"Right now" I said, looking straight over to his boss, who was looking right back at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now?!" Gob whispered in a worried tone.

"Yes now. I've had enough of walking in here and seeing you with 20 more bruises then the last time I saw you. When I walk out that door today, you'll be right next to me."

He looked both excited and scared but didn't say anything else besides "Thank you so much. Be careful."

I looked away from him at the moment I hear Moriary's half drunkin voice yell,

"You best get your rotten filthy ass over here, before I make it to where you can't walk at all." Gob started to walk over before I put my arm out to stop him. He looked to his side to see me, staring his boss dead in the face.

"Oooh shit..." was all he could say.

I walked over, casually, mind you, and stopped right in front of him.

"What the fuck do you want?"  
"I want him." I pointed over to Gob.

The door of the saloon opened and closed, but I was too angry to notice who it was.

"Fat chance, but maybe if you put out, I might be willing to negotiate with you." He winked and moved closer to me. That's when, out of nowhere, I was pushed back and someone was beating the hell out of Moriarty.

Jericho.

Gob caught me and we both stared at the fight, not interfering until the bastard was almost unconscious.

"Jericho! Hey, that's enough. You should stop now unless you want your ass kicked out of Megaton."

"DONT YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID SHIT! IF I HEAR IT ONE MORE TIME, YOU WONT GET THE CHANCE TO STAND BACK UP."

At this point, Moriarty was just lying there, probably hoping he couldn't get up, to feel the pain of his shattered bones.

Jericho looked down at what he had done, and then around at the audience he had acquired. I straightened himself up and said

"Enjoy the show?"

We actually saw what we all had been waiting for. That SOB finally got his.

"Come on Gob, we're leaving." He followed without protest as I made my way around to back to Jericho and I's place.

"Gob, here, there are 5000 caps in this sack. Go get yourself some armor, a few guns and ALL the stimpacks there are. If you need more money, come back to me."  
"Okay, thank you. I will never forget this; you are the best friend I ever had."  
I walked into our house with Jericho's hand in mine. We walked up the stairs and plopped down on the bed.

As he cuddled me, I said "I think we should push off the trip a few days, for Gob's sake."

He buried his face in my hair. "Mmmhmm, whatever you want is what I want, my love."

I nuzzled into his chest and kissed it softly. He lifted me up to where our faces met.

"Kiss me now, and make me yours."

I did exactly what he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Jericho and Jay!**

As we were about to leave I had the strange feeling I had forgotten something.

"SHIT!"

I dropped my backpack next to Jericho's feet and sprinted back into the town. "I'll be right back!" I yelled behind me.  
I ran up the ramp, past Jericho's house, around the bend, all the way to Lucy's house. I knocked.

"Hey Jay. I was beginning to think you forgot."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry; I've been getting ready to head out to find my brother. But I just remembered that we needed to talk."

"Yes, thank you. This will only take a minute. Actually, we can just stand out here. I need you to do me one more favor."

"Find your brother? You got it." I smiled and asked if there was anything else she needed.

"No, that's it. Thank you. Good luck and be safe."

"Anytime! And thanks, I will." I hugged her and jogged back to the entrance.

"Is everything ok?" Jericho asked as he began straightening up from his leaning position against a rock. Gob looked equally concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just needed to talk to Lucy. Do you guys mind if we head to Arefu first?

"Sounds good" Gob rumbled.

Jericho smirked. "Gee, I don't know. I think I have plans, and they're really important and-"

I cut him off with a playful punch to the shoulder.

He chuckled and nodded in approval.

We started east, until we came upon a place called the Super Duper Mart. We were about to round the corner to the front of the store, when we heard laughter. Jericho motioned for us to lay low and he sunk down and peered around the corner of the wall. He sighed in what sounded like relief. He turned to me and Gob. "Y'all need to wait here for just a sec, alright?"

He walked out into the open as Gob and I peered around the side of the building to see what he was doing. There was a group of about 15 or 20 people scantily dressed but pretty well armed. We were close enough to hear what they were saying. One of the men saw Jericho walking toward them and he raised his gun.

"Who the hell are you?... Jericho?" He lowered his gun slowly.

"Jericho, is that you dude?"

It looked like one of the younger raiders knew him. Soon they all gathered, and it looked like not one of them was over 30.

Everyone surrounded him with pats on the back and "how have you been?(s)"

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly, guys. Long story. But, I've got some nice people I'd like you guys to meet." He turned toward God and I, and motioned with his head for us to come over.

We unhooked ourselves from the wall and began to make our entrance. There were a few whistles blown in flirtation, and I even heard a "Hot Danmmm!" out of one of their mouths.

"Guys, this is Jay and Gob. Jay and Gob...these are the guys."

"Hey" "Sup" "Nice to meet you" Were the replies. I guess some raiders are pretty nice.

As we were all getting acquainted, one of the guys pulled out a walkie talkie and buzzed into someone that must have been in the store.

"Hey Rachel, you're never going to guess who just showed his mug to us out front. It's Jericho! Come on out!"

In literally three freaking seconds, this chick comes flying out of the store and SPRINTS into Jericho's arms.

What the fuck?

Gob chuckled and dropped his head down to my ear. "You're not the jealous type, right?" He leaned back up and chuckled again.

I snorted. "I've never had anyone to be jealous over."

Jericho situated himself and put the girl back on the ground. "It's good to see you again, Rachel. But hey, have you met Gob and Jay yet?"

She turned her head toward us and rested her eyes on me. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The fuck? Does this bitch want a fight?

Jericho saw and shifted uncomfortably under the tension. "So uh..Yeah, we were heading for Arefu, but we wanted to see what this building had to offer. What are you guys doing here?"

Rachel moved a bit closer "We got here a few days ago, it's a nice little hold out." She placed her hand on his chest, "Wanna come see what we found?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye and winked at Jericho but honestly, I really wasn't even paying attention. I was too busy wondering who the hell was in charge of the wardrobe. They were barely wearing anything. I mean, for the guys it worked, but the girls looked straight up trashy. Besides, what kind of defense does this outfit provide? Maybe it's the defense of being so ugly, that no one even wants to come into a 20 miles radius of you. Ha.

Jericho politely removed her hand. "I'd love to see what you guys got, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

He took Rachel a side and began saying something that seemed to make her mad and sad at the same time.

Someone walked over to Gob and I. "Hey, I'm Frankie, nice to meet you Jay. You as well Gob". It was another raider, not half bad looking, seemed pretty cool.

"Hey. Likewise, Frankie. So you like being out here all the time?"

"It's not bad, not many beautiful women coming by like you.." He winked.

I blushed and chuckled a little. Before I could reply, Jericho walked up.

"Yeah, she is beautiful, isn't she? Especially when she blushes. How did I get so lucky?

He winked at me from his position behind Frankie.

"Woah, you two are together? Like, TOGETHER, together?"

Jericho came to my side and smiled down at me.

"Have been for about 6 months now. Best fucking days of my life, I can tell you that!"

He leaned down and kissed me, allowing just a little tongue to braze my bottom lip.

"Ok, I got the point! You like her! Let's just go inside before you start dry-humping her out in broad day-light. Damn."

Frankie chuckled and led the three of us inside.

We stayed for another hour or so and got 20 more stims, a couple more rounds for everything, and more food and water.

Rachel was gone right after Jericho spoke with her. I didn't see her again.

We left around noon, and after an hour of walking I had to ask, "Did you and Rachel have a thing?"

"Yeah, we dated almost the whole time I was there. It's just the whole raider thing got to be too much killing for me so I left. If I told her, she would have followed me. Haha! No. Thanks. She was cool and all, but she was controlling and most importantly, unfaithful."

PAUSE! Before I continue to tell my story here, allow me to explain something. Jericho was a raider before I met him in Megaton! He was only there for about a year or so, and he didn't kill anybody, so no worries!

"What did you say to her?"

Gob chimed in. "She seemed super pissed."

"I told her that what we had was in the past, and that I was with you now. I tried to apologize but she just stormed off. Oh well I guess."

I smiled and looked at my Pip boy. "Ok we need to keep following the river West until we see a city on the..."

I was cut off. We were just about to get our first bite of wasteland reality.


End file.
